


It's Quiet Uptown

by Obnoxious_and_disliked



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious_and_disliked/pseuds/Obnoxious_and_disliked
Summary: Aaron has made the decision to check on Alexander while he is recovering.





	It's Quiet Uptown

Aaron sighed, He knew he would have to visit Alexander sooner or later. It was just last week that Aaron shot him. 

"He's your husband." Aaron whispered to himself

He opened the door that a doctor had led him to. He felt the air leave his lungs when he saw Alexander. He looked like shit. All the color from his face was gone and he looked as if he was doused in his own sweat and blood.

"Aaron?" Aaron heard Alex say.

Aaron was trembling "Yes..." He said as tears pricked his eyes. Alexander beckoned him over. Aaron took a seat next in the wooden chair next to Alexander's bed.

"Alexander, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my emotio-" Alexander put his hand up to quiet Aaron.

"Aaron, Its my fault for going behind your back and having an affair with your own cousin." Alexander said.

"I shouldn't have shot you..." Aaron whispered. 

Alex put the raised hand on Aaron's. "I'd understand if you want to get a divorce." He said and pressed his other hand to Aaron's cheek "I know I don't deserve you, Aaron." 

Aaron let out a sob as he leaned into Alex's hand. 

"Just hear me out," Alex used his thumb to wipe away Aaron's tears "That would be enough."

Aaron looked Alexander in the eyes and nodded.

"I don't understand why Philip was the one to die." Alex said softly "But if I could trade his life for mine, he'd be standing here right now, and you would smile." 

Aaron's face was no doubt soaked in tears at this point. He let out a small whimper. 

"I don't pretend to know the challenges we're facing," Alexander was crying too now" I know there's no replacing what we've lost and we need time. Just let me stay here by your side, that would be enough." 

Aaron flipped the hand that Alexander hand been holding and squeezed it. He nodded and placed a chaste kiss to Alex's forehead. 

"I want you to stay by my side until death comes for us. Those were our vows." Aaron whispered and stood up. "I must leave now, by next month you'll return home, right?"

Alexander nodded and let Aaron's hand slip out of his. "Next month..." He whispered as Aaron walked out the door.


End file.
